The Most Important Person in the World is You
by Demons swim - Not drown
Summary: Emo!Reader x Canada. As your normal day in school progresses the bullying gets worse. But luckily you have your friends to help you out, eventually you discover who are your friends also finding the love of your life; the one that has always cared. My first published story so summary may suck, forgive me!


**Okaii! This is my first Fanfic, so please have mercy! Sorry if some characters seem OOC. This is an Emo!Reader x Canada story. Honestly when I started writing it, it was supposed to be way different but I drifted of topic and started to write about something that actually happened to me. So this whole story is true, I only changed the people in the story (Of course) and one other little part. Anyways... I hope you like it! Oh, Also... I don't own Hetalia (sadly) but I do own the plot and my OC. As for you, you belong to Canada! ;D**

* * *

The Most Important Person in the World is You

I woke up to my mother screaming at me as usual. "Another day of hell" I sighed as I sat up in bed. I sat staring at the wall thinking about my fucked up shitty life; everyone would make fun of me because I looked 'emo', the music I listened to, and the fact that all my siblings were either dead or in jail for murder. Finally I worked up the power to actually get ready instead of dwelling on my life. When I was done I walked into the front room, grabbed my jacket and backpack and sat down. "I'm ready, can we go?" I asked. My dad was ranting about how our neighbors were no good low-lives and my mom was in the kitchen getting her lunch ready. "Y/N, What took you so long?!" My mom said walking back into the front room. "I was tired…" I murmured. My mother didn't seem to hear, or care. She just hurriedly grabbed her stuff and walked to the door. "We're leaving, D/N." My mom said. My dad nodded out of his pouting state and stood up, placing his coffee cup on the table. He gave my mother a kiss (for once) and gave me a light one on the head. "Have a good day at school, Y/N. Don't let anyone get you down, baby girl." He said as I walked out the door. I just sighed in response.

I walked into the school, wandering around for a while, that is until I met three of my friends; Elizabeta, Natalia and Naoki (my OC). "Hey Y/N! How are you, Homie?!" Naoki shouted happily. "I'm okay Naoki…." I said quietly. Natalia was about to say something when suddenly the bell rang. "Let's all meet up at nutrition!" Elizabeta said cheerfully. "Where should we meet?" Natalia asked calmly. "Where do you want to meet up at, Y/N?" Elizabeta asked. "Doesn't matter…" I responded. With this we all went silent thinking about a good place. "How about Ms. O'Keefe's?" Naoki finally spoke up. I nodded, "I don't mind." "I don't mind either…" Natalia said shortly after me. "Okay, well, I'll see you guys then!" Elizabeta said smiling. She had math with Ms. Jung, the hardest math teacher and math course. I waved bye then spoke up. "Is today periods 2, 4, 6?" I asked. "Of course num nums! We have block schedule, 'member!" Naoki shouted wrapping an arm around Natalia. I shyly smiled and giggled seeing how mad Natalia looked. I proceeded to burst out laughing seeing her trying to stop her hand from grabbing her handy knife. "You should let go of Nat!" I said trying to calm down. "Naw, I love to piss her off! Anyways we have to go my precious little Y/N!" Naoki said skipping away pulling Natalia with her. That's right; they both had Mr. Zrinzo, one of the history teachers. I sighed seeing I was all alone, then with my luck, the bell rang again. I ran to my class. "Yes, the doors still open!" I said to myself. I entered the class and ran to my seat. I was literally one row away from my seat when suddenly I felt my feet kicked out from under me. I fell face first to the ground. "Ms. Breceda! Y/N's late!" that annoying voice said. It was Gilbert. "You don't say!" I shouted trying to stand up. Everyone laughed when he pushed me back to the ground. "Gilbert! Don't treat a lady like that, you stupid git!" Arthur shouted standing up and helping me up. "Thanks…" I said quietly seeing that Ms. Breceda was staring at us. "Is that show over?" She asked. Gilbert smirked and walked to his seat. I nodded silently hearing Gilbert's signature laugh behind me, that's right, he sat behind me. If that wasn't enough, he kept kicking my chair and pulling my hair. This was just the beginning of second period. Dear god, school was a hell hole.

"Y/N!" Ms. Breceda shouted as the bell rang. "Hm?" I responded. "Can we talk?" She said softly. I walked over to her desk. Arthur was standing behind her, he smiled at me. "Y/N, your English grade has dropped dramatically; you went from an 'A' to 'D'. I think you need help." She said not taking her eyes of my grade sheet. There was an awkward silence then Arthur finally spoke up, "I'm going to be your tutor." He said coolly. "Okay…." I said. "You and Mr. Kirkland are going to study right now in the library. Every day at nutrition to be exact." She said looking up at me. "Run along you two!" She said happily, 'holy shit, she's happy, she's never happy!' I thought to myself. Arthur nodded and picked up some books. The whole walk there was awkward. I never really knew Arthur; I mean the only time we talked was when he helped me get away from Gilbert. We finally got to the library and sat down. "Well, Y/N, is there anything specifically that you need help with?" Arthur said trying to seem happy. "Everything…" I said awkwardly. "Okay, um, I need to get the rest of my stuff then… I'll be right back." He said standing up. I sat quietly staring at all the books, 'Poor books, no one cares about you either…' I thought to myself seeing how old and dusty they were. Suddenly a hard textbook was slammed onto the table, scaring the living hell out of me. "Hey Y/N" Gilbert said. I looked up to see Antonio and Francis standing next to him. "You look depressed; Are you okay, mon ami?" Francis asked with a very convincing worried look on his face. I didn't say anything. "Pft! She's always depressed! She emo!" Gilbert said. Antonio gasped, "Is that true, señorita?" I couldn't respond. I was depressed, I was 'emo'. Gilbert grabbed my arm and pulled my jacket sleeve up. "See!" He said pointing to my cuts and scars. Antonio gasped again and Francis cringed. "What are you guys freaking out about?!" Gilbert asked. He looked down at my arm and saw the cuts, "Mein gott…" He whispered. "You proved your damn point." I growled pulling my arm away from him. "Insanity runs in your family, huh!? One of your brothers is in jail for murder and your sister killed herself." I felt my throat constrict in sadness. "How does it feel to be a worthless piece of shit?" Gilbert asked. Antonio and Francis looked shocked at what he had said but stayed quiet. "Antonio come here." He said. He whispered something to him. Then Antonio grabbed my arm and dug his nails into my cuts. I cringed in pain. I tried to pull away and stand up but Francis held me down. Neither of them would look at me. "Harder Antonio! Don't you like that, freak!?" Gilbert said gleefully seeing that my cuts started to bleed. Luckily I was finally able to pull away. I stood up, tears flowing down my cheeks. "You'll all burn in hell for your sins!" I shouted at them as I ran out the library, bumping into Arthur. "What the hell?! Y/N, are you okay!?" He shouted as I ran away, I didn't respond I kept running, hopefully Natalia, Elizabeta and Naoki were still at Ms. O'Keefe's.

"What the flippin' fuck?! Are you okay?!" Naoki shouted pulling me towards where they were sitting. Matthew and Ivan were there as well. Natalia immediately let go from hugging her brother and stood up, pulling out her knife. "Who did this to you, Y/N?" She asked coldly. I just bursted out crying harder, she sighed and put her hand on my shoulder. "What the hell happened?!" Elizabeta shouted. Matthew and Ivan looked at each other then back at me, staying silent. I showed them my cuts, "No one understands what their doing to me!" I said sobbing. Elizabeta hugged me. "I thought you stopped…." She said. Naoki sat down in front of me, "it's okay dude, Look, I still do it too." She said pulling up both sleeves. I only had 4 slashes, but both of Naoki's arms were filled with way more of them. "I stopped 2 days ago…. _They _cut them open again!" I said sobbing. "You'll be okay…" Matthew finally said. "Everyone says that! It's never true! Don't you see what they've done" I shouted raising my arm for him to see. "I'm still suicidal…" Naoki whispered. Natalia looked up at her in shock. "Who's messing with you?" Elizabeta growled finally letting go of me. "Gilbert, Antonio, Francis… Everyone! They all hate me!" Elizabeta stood up cracking her knuckles. "It's not only them!" I shouted. "Who else?" Ivan finally spoke up. "Roderich, Alfred, Mathias, Lovino… Everyone! Kiku and Yao won't even look at me, their too scared!" I said, my voice cracking. "Roderich…." Elizabeta said sadly shaking her head. I wiped my tears away and put on a fake smile, "I'm fine you guys, forget it. I overreacted! These cuts don't hurt!" I said trying to sound cheerful but failing miserably. "Stop lying" Natalia said. "No really. They only sting once in a while. And I was overreacting! You see, it's because I'm one hell of an overreacter!" I said happily trying to stand up. Naoki pushed me down. I looked up at her, she was crying too. "They'll pay. You were so close to being saved… and they had to fuck it up." She said. She pulled a scythe out of her backpack and smiled warily at me. "Don't worry!" She said cheerfully. I couldn't even stop her, she sprinted out of room. "Naoki's weird, da?" Ivan said. I sighed. "She's broken…" I responded. "I'm going to go find her" Natalia finally said. I nodded, "You should, you guys are best friends, she'll need you." I responded. "I'll go too, for back up" Ivan said standing up. "I should stay and help Y/N" Matthew said shyly. "Okay, you stay. I'm going to go find Naoki's brother." Elizabeta said leaving as well. I sighed, "So Mattie, how are you?" I said. He smiled, "Good I guess." He responded. I nodded. He finally stood up and found the first aid kit; first disinfecting the cuts, then wrapping my arm in gauze. "You just need to stay strong and ignore them." He said hugging me. "I-It just hurts. I used to be good friends with a couple of them; Hell, Kiku and Yao used to say I was like their sister…" I said letting a tear go down my cheek. "Their just stuck up and narrow-minded. They can't get used to the fact that you're different and better than them." He said holding onto my hands. "Thanks…." I whispered. He let go of me and pulled his sleeve up. There was 5 large cut scars across his wrists. "They never notice me. It's like they don't care and I'm not important. I tried to cut multiple times but I realized that in the end, your just hurting the most important person… Yourself." He said running a finger across the first scar. I realized he was right. "Look, Y/N. I've always really liked you, you're a nice girl. Your pretty, polite… You have a great personality. You've always noticed me. Please stop this, it does nothing." He said in a reassuring tone. "I-I love you…" Matthew mumbled. I looked at him in shock. Matthew was super nice, and kawaii. He was always there for me. It took me until he actually confessed his love for me to realize that I felt the same. He stared at the ground snuggling into his o so cute polar bear. I smiled and lifted his chin up, "I love you too, Mattie" I said. Matthew leaned in and kissed me. We kissed passionately until separating for air. "I'll stop Mattie… For you." I said. Matthew smiled and kissed me again, this time roughly; pushing me against the desk. He nibbled at my neck, sucking my collarbone. I sensed a lemon coming on!

Natalia came running in. She had Naoki who was covered in blood. "Naoki! Who'd you kill this time?!" I said worriedly. She smiled and licked some of it off her shirt, "It's tomatoes actually. Lovino tried to kill me with the power of tomatoes!" She said laughing. She turned around and hugged Natalia and Ivan. "There, now were all tomato bastards!" She said cheerfully. I sighed; Matthew held my hand and smiled. "Who'd you hurt then?" He asked softly. "Umm, I broke Antonio's teeth, cut a piece of Francis' hair then pushed him into the stampede of kids that were running to see the fight between Vash and Roderich." She responded. "Also I damaged Mathias and Alfred's manhood's… I chucked a brick at them. It was a bull's eye! I would've hurt Roderich but Vash did that for me. And Lovino, I was just going to slap him senseless but apparently he saw his_ boyfriend_ Antonio and flipped out and tried to kill me by throwing tomatoes at me. Oh and nutrition's being extended because their investigating the fight!" I sighed, "Good no one got too hurt…" I said quietly. "Oh, and I cut Gilberts arm so it looks like mine!" She said holding up the scythe. "I'm not bailing you out of jail again…" Natalia said trying to get the tomato off of her. "You and Matthew are dating?" Naoki asked trying not to smirk. I nodded. "Have you become one yet?" Ivan asked. I laughed, "No, not yet. Maybe after school…" I responded. Matthew blushed. "Naoki say sorry to these people so you don't get sued!" Elizabeta yelled walking in the room with Lovino, Alfred, Mathias, Francis, Antonio, and Roderich; who was holding onto Elizabeta for dear life. "I didn't do anything to Mr. Mymusicisbetterthanyours!" Naoki said pouting. "Forget him. Now say sorry to everyone else." Elizabeta responded sternly. "Lovino, I'm sorry you think tomatoes can kill me. Alfred and Mathias, I'm sorry you can't have boners anymore unless you use Viagra. Francis, I'm sorry your hair was too long; It was high time you got a haircut. And Antonio, I'm sorry your teeth were nasty as fuck, you needed braces anyways." Naoki said shrugging. I started laughing until I almost died of lack of oxygen. They all gave her a dirty look. "Dude, My dick won't work anymore!?" Alfred asked. "Does that mean we have to cut them off!?" Mathias shouted grabbing himself. Naoki just smirked and nodded yes. They yelped. "Tomatoes can kill anything if you try hard enough, idiota…" Lovino mumbled. "I-I just got my hair done!" Francis said worriedly while examining the large piece of hair that was cut off. "My teeth were nasty?" Antonio asked sadly covering his mouth. Naoki nodded yes to Antonio, who gasped at the response. "Not the apology I was thinking of but… Are you guys going to sue her?" Elizabeta asked. "Or send her to jail?" Natalia added. They looked at each other then nodded no. "Only because of Y/N." Francis said petting his hair. "We're sorry Y/N. Especially me. Perdóname por causando tus lágrimas, bella." Antonio said still covering his mouth. "I don't forgive. I hold grudges. But… I'll make an exception." I said, Matthew wrapped his arm around me. "Wheres Naoki's brother?" I asked. "He's at home sick..." Naoki said. Suddenly Vash walked in with Yao and Kiku. Roderich flinched when Vash looked his way. Vash coughed into his fist and looked at Yao and Kiku. "Y/N-san, we're sorry that we're scared of you." Kiku said. Yao slapped his arm, "What he means to say is that we're sorry that we completely ignore you, aru." I nodded. "Kiku looks like he's about to piss himself just looking at me." I said pointing to him. "I-I'm sorry Y/N-san… It's just that goth people scare me." Kiku said shivering. "I'm not goth! I'm emo! Think of me like Ruki, Reita, Uruha, Kai and Aoi from The GazettE… Their J-rock, you like them right?" I said. Kiku lightened up, "Hai… I'll try." He said actually smiling. "You're still like our sister, aru! We just let stereotypes get in the way…" Yao said. I nodded; He hugged me and even Kiku joined in. Everyone started clapping, then suddenly they went silent. Gilbert trudged in, his arm covered in blood. "I-I'm sorry Y/N. I don't know why I was being so heartless. Forgive me?" He asked, actually looking truthful. "No, I don't forgive you. Stay away from me and I'll stay away from you." I said. He nodded, "I respect that." Matthew leaned in and kissed me. "I love you." He said. "I love you too" I responded. Naoki whispered something to Natalia who glared at her. "Come on! You know you love me!" Naoki said running outside laughing maniacally. Natalia sighed, "Oh my god… Do you know what time it is?" She said loudly with annoyance in her tone. Naoki sprinted inside and jumped on a desk, "It's time for a _Sexy Party!" _She shrieked as Ivan played the rest of the dubstep part while she violently head banged. "Did you get the _face condoms?_" Elizabeta asked smirking. Naoki cackled maniacally. She pulled out her phone and started playing _Bass Cannon_ or _Face_ _Condom_ as we call it. She pulled Elizabeta and Natalia on the desk with her and kept head banging as _Bass Cannon _and _Sexy Party_ played at the same time. Natalia actually smiled, then her and Elizabeta joined in with Naoki. Everyone else just started doing crazy things. It was basically like the dubstep _Harlem Shake!_ And of course Kiku was filming it all. This was crazy… God, _these_ were my _friends._ It took me this long to realize that. Sure they were insane, but so was I. I love them. And _they_ love me.

* * *

**Ermahgerd! I feel like this completely sucked! I started this at Midnight, then got sucked into my music. Finally I ended getting back on track and I finished at 3 AM. I hope you liked it. Honestly, I had a lot of fun writing this! That whole part where Canada said "_In the end your hurting the most important person... __yourself" _Is actually something Andy Biersack from Black Veil Brides said in an interview about self-harm (God my love knows me). My Spanish sucks, even though I have to speak it with my family and I've been taking Spanish since pre-school; so forgive me with that. Also feel free to check out the songs Bass Cannon by: Flux Pavillion and Sexy Party by: J. Rabbit. On the same note, check out The GazettE! Their awesome! Like I said, this is all a true story, except instead of a scythe my friend used a paperclip (That's gotta hurt!). Also, I ****_LOVE _the BTT and Gilbert! I just needed a group of three assholes... and they are three guys... so sorry! Anyways,****If you self-harm, please do stop. I understand, I'm fighting it myself right now. It's a horrid problem and if you ever need someone to talk to feel free to speak to me; I'm always here! On a different note; My role in the actual occurrence was Reader-kun. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it! ^J^**


End file.
